No hay malas compañías en malos lugares
by Lenhas
Summary: [OS] —Te gusta Lily Potter, admítelo, guapetón.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de Rowling. Eso, listo, lo dije.

No tengo mucho para decir más que amo, amo, amo, amo a esta pareja. Ah, y que me costó un montón escribir este pequeño fic. Ya saben, si ven que tengo una historia que se suponía iba a ser mega larga e interesante así de atascada (polos opuestos), por algo es... ¡En fin! Espero les guste, porque a fin de cuentas a mí me costó escribirlo pero me divertí haciéndolo. Tal vez a ustedes les cueste leerlo y no se divertirán haciéndolo... Pero, ustedes se metieron (no crean los perjudiciosos comentarios hacia mi historia, denle una oportunidad). ¡Saludos y gracias por leer! Ah, visiten el mejor Foro de todos los tiempos.

**Este fic participa del Reto "San Scorly" del Foro Scorly: enemies, friends and lovers. **

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o hay malas compañías en malos lugares.

_Scorpius/Lily_

* * *

><p>Lily Potter se diferenciaba de todas las Weasleys por el diferente color de su cabello: era pelirrojo, por supuesto que la "maldición" también se ceñía a ella, pero de un tono rojo oscuro y brillante. Así fue como Scorpius Malfoy supo quien era, al verla intentando esconder unos mechones ondulados dentro de su curiosa capucha. Y lo primero que pensó al descubrir la identidad de ese duende de metro sesenta y cinco con actitud sospechosa fue: ¿Qué demonios hace Lily Potter en un lugar como ese, con una capa como esa y diciéndole una cosa como aquella?<p>

—¿Qué acabas de decirme, Potter? —lo dijo con un tono burlón que pareció ofenderla.

—Que te vayas, estúpido —y, con la cabeza en alto, se giró hacia el otro lado, moviendo su trasero sobre la silla. Scorpius sonrió ante tanta falta de madurez, y colocó sus brazos sobre la barra.

—Todo el mundo te reconoce, esa maldición que tu familia tiene en el cabello te delata —él se notaba más divertido que su hermano James en un partido de Quidditch o Fred en la piscina con amigas de su hermana.

—No es una maldición, tarado, es genética.

—Ah, sí, genética —sonrió con anticipación cuando pensó en lo que estaba por decir, como un gato apunto de atrapar a un ratón acorralado— ¿Y quién en tu familia te maldijo con buen culo?

La pequeña espalda de Lily se tensó debajo de la túnica. Scorpius lo notó y, para su regocijo, pidió una cerveza que, obviamente en un lugar como ese, no sabría nada bien. Pero tenía que hacerle saber de una manera a esa pequeña mal genio que se quedaría más tiempo ahí, para molestarla.

Scorpius no dejó de mirar a su espalda de reojo mientras su cerveza era traída hasta él. Era extraño que ella no se haya dado vuelta para comenzar a insultarlo acerca de su cabello afeminado, de su creída manera de caminar o de su cabeza, que supuestamente era más grande que su cuerpo. Tomó un poco más que poco de su cerveza. Lo que ella decía de él no era cierto, su cuerpo era perfecto, su cabello le quedaba bien, y su manera de caminar era atractiva. Ella no se daba cuenta de esas cosas, pero no era de extrañarse que no lo hiciera, era tan despistada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente atraído que el rubio estaba por ella. Él tampoco lo sabía... O prometía en silencio pegarse la cabeza contra la pared si su mente se lo decía con seguridad.

_"Te gusta Lily Potter, admítelo, guapetón"_.

—Esta porquería tiene algo —dijo, perdiendo la estúpida sonrisa en el momento.

—Seguramente te viste reflejado en la cerveza y te asustaste. Pero, vamos, te acostumbrarás, como todos los pobres inocentes como yo que tenemos que verte.

—¿Tu, Potter? Pobre, tal vez en unos veinte años. Inocente, jamás.

Así que la pelirroja se dio vuelta con la misma rapidez que tenía en la escoba, hasta quedar nuevamente frente él. La capucha le quedaba ridículamente grande, porque un poco más abajo y no vería absolutamente nada. Y tapar esos ojos sería un delito.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos? —preguntó, de manera abrupta, sin siquiera darle tiempo a contestar su último golpe.

—¿Para qué mierda quieres saber? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir diez segundos después de mantener una postura muy tonta de sorpresa. Su voz sonó indignada. Tal vez estaba esperando un poco más de veneno en las palabras del Malfoy, no curiosidad.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había preguntado, intentó arreglarlo todo con un leve movimiento de hombros que mostrara indiferencia. ¿Qué pregunta estúpida fue esa? Y ahora ella se le quedaba mirando como si tuviera sarna o alguna enfermedad sexual. "_Sí, guapetón, ¿qué pregunta fue esa?_" Su mente y su boca en contra de él no era una buena señal.

—¿Qué no tienes frío? —ahora la descolocada era ella. Scorpius la observó con las cejas alzadas. No, no tenía frío, de lo contrario se habría abrigado más. Observó el escondido cuerpo de la chica bajo la capa, vaya uno a saber la cantidad incontable de suéteres que debía tener puesto. No pudo evitar fijarse en los dos abultamientos... Redondeados, firmes, presentes y clamando atención. Y ella se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Tengo pinta de tener frío?

—En realidad, ya no. Ahora hasta estás sonrojado.

"_Qué golpe más bajo, duende de prominentes curvas_". Scorpius frunció todo su rostro ante su tercer pensamiento estúpido, y bebió de su cerveza hasta que la garganta le dijo que se detuviera o la barriga allá abajo explotaría. Miró a la pelirroja, que en ese momento estaba fingiendo contener una risa. Qué maldita era. Scorpius se dijo que tenía que concentrarse.

—¿Qué haces en el bar cabeza de puerco? ¿Intentando ver si el mito de que hay una cabeza idéntica a la de tu hermano en la entrada es cierto?

Tenía una sonrisa que le abarcaba toda la cara, porque por fin había vuelto a molestar a esa contrincante que no merecía de su tiempo, pero por obvias razones solo podía molestar a ella en ese mohoso y oloroso lugar. Ahora eran las mejillas de ellas que estaban coloradas. Pero no parecía avergonzada, más bien parecía furiosa.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de James? —pudo notar que la voz de ella había perdido ese tono divertido cada vez que lo atacaba.

—Bueno, está bien. Se parece más a tu primo Hugo, en realidad.

—¡No te metas con Hugo! —varias personas, de aspecto dudoso, giraron a mirarlos. Scorpius levantó las manos, estaba lleno de alegría.

—Vaya, hasta parece que te gusta tu primo.

—Qué asco, yo no haría esas cosas —se limitó a bajar un poco más la voz, porque no le había gustado para nada que se hayan dado vuelta a mirarlos. Aunque, por suerte, ahí no había ningún otro alumno de Hogwarts que luego pudiera ir a hablar estupideces. Scorpius era un bufón, un tonto, un arrogante, un narcisista y una completa molestia. Pero era lo suficientemente despierto como para no hablarle frente a personas que luego pudieran decir cualquier cosa. Bueno, comenzó a despertarse cuando comenzaron los rumores.

—¿Y qué cosas harías, Potter?

—Meterte un palo por donde no te da la luz.

—En realidad, todas las mañanas mi culo ve la luz. Ya sabes, duermo desnudo, me levanto desnudo, y al parecer las cortinas están corridas solas para esa hora.

Incrédulo por aún no haber recibido un golpe y completamente feliz, Scorpius vio cómo el ojo derecho de Lily tenía unos pequeños y débiles movimientos en la parte de abajo. Su cara demostraba repulsión absoluta. Pero, claro, estaba fingiendo. Ya le gustaría a ella verle el culo. El chico levantó las manos e hizo un ruido con la boca, como si en realidad no le gustó mucho la idea de contarle ese increíble, y sin suficientes detalles en su opinión, declaración.

—Eres un asco.

—Entonces tienes gustos raros.

Silencio. Sólo por un minuto.

—¿I-insinúas que tú? ¿Que tú...? Merlín, dime que no lo hiciste.

Scorpius se quedó pensando, porque ahora que lo veía de esa manera tenía que evaluar más al hecho de siquiera insinuar que podría haber algún sentimiento tierno, colorido y cariñoso el uno por el otro. Pero Potter parecía enojada, así que valía la pena. Aunque, ahora que la observaba mejor, cada vez estaba más perpleja que enojada. Y él debía estar igual de perplejo, ¿por qué no lo estaba?

—Creo que ver tanto amor, San Valentín, novios apretándose a sus novias, y eso... Sí, me confundí —a él le costó decirlo, porque no era un tema cómodo exactamente. Lily, haciendo llamado a todas sus fuerzas, decidió que lo mejor era guiar la conversación para otro lado y lo intentó.

—¿Por qué no estás con una de esas falderas tuyas? Es San Valentín.

Lo intentó, pero no lo logró.

—Porque ninguna de ellas es mi novia.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo, burlona.

—¿Supones que yo no puedo tener novia, Potter?

—Afirmo que si tu tuvieras una novia, sería la más infeliz del mundo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí, al menos que tengas una novia a la que no le importe agacharse la mitad de su estatura para poder pasar las puertas.

—Tu serías perfecta entonces, enana.

Nuevamente, el maldito perplejo en sus cuerpos, haciéndolos recibir un calor lleno de vergüenza y lo que preferían llamar espanto. Lily se rascó su pequeña y respingada nariz, sin poder evitarlo, era algo que siempre hacía cuando le parecía que la situación era incómoda. Scorpius, que ya había admitido a sí mismo que cometió un error, prestó toda atención al movimiento. La nariz de Lily era bonita, una punta pequeña redondeada, ligeramente levantada, prepotente. Tan blanca e inmaculada como todo su rostro. Un pequeño rebelde mechón aparecía en un costado, mostrando el favorable contraste de su cabello y su piel, y sus brillantes ojos atípicos.

—¿Por qué estás sola?

—No estoy sola.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa, pero con el rostro serio, queriendo decirle que _lamentablemente_ no lo estaba y era por su culpa. Claro que había algo de más, algo más de significado en esas palabras, pero que no eran controlables y por eso no fueron del todo escondidos. Scorpius golpeó con su dedo índice a la barra mohosa, de madera ahuecada y color sin vida. Una sonrisa divertida se alojó, nuevamente, pequeña en su rostro.

—Me refería a por qué no tenías una cita, duende pelirrojo —ella no le contestó, y se dedicó a mirar el estante de bebidas detrás del dueño del lugar—. ¿Es que acaso nadie es lo suficiente para ti?

—No tuve propuestas —fue lo único que dijo, haciendo una mueca con su rostro.

Scorpius no le creyó. Y, lo más raro de todo, es que en vez de estar molestándolo por ello se dedicó a pensar en qué clase de chico no la invitaría a una cita. Bueno, él no, claro estaba, pero ¿y los demás? ¿Acaso se habían vuelto ciegos y estúpidos? Lily era demasiado atractiva, no despampanante... La miró bien. La consideraba peligrosa cuando se enojaba y una rival molesta en el Quidditch. Y, muy dentro de él, despampanante.

—Eso es mentira.

—¿Por qué te mentiría, Malfoy? —dijo su apellido de la misma manera sensual e irritante de siempre, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior con su diente al pronunciar la _m_.

—Estoy seguro de que recibiste al menos una invitación. Pero tienes miedo a que se quieran propasar contigo, ¿eh? ¿Potter sigue siendo virgen? No te alteres, tu hermano también lo es.

—Qué imbécil... —murmuró la chica, apretando sus dientes. Pero había algo malo: ella tendría que estar divirtiéndose en lo más profundo con esto, con esta discusión, y sin embargo se veía realmente molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —ella lo fulminó con la mirada— Oye, no te alteres. Intento entender por qué una chica como tu, que suele gustar a los imbéciles, está sola y... —su mueca de asco fue sincera al observar el lugar— en este lugar.

—Porque necesito estar sola y sin que nadie me mire pensando en regalarme un par de gorros para mis cuernos.

¿Cuernos?

—No entiendo.

—Tu nunca entiendes nada —se quitó la capucha con fuerza— ¿Podrías irte por favor? Quiero estar sola.

—¿No me vas a preguntar qué hago aquí?

—No.

—Pero yo quiero que alguien me pregunte.

—Lárgate maldito hijo de...

—Blasfemias no, Potter.

Lily frunció sus labios hasta el punto de convertirse en un lindo botón rosado, el color natural de sus labios. Lo miraba con auténtica ira y furia asesina, lo que hacía todo aún más interesante. Scorpius se sintió extraño y ligeramente tonto cuando sintió la necesidad de llevar su dedo índice y colocarlo sobre sus labios hasta que estos volvieran a estar como siempre. O, peor aún, besarlos y que se abrieran para darle paso a su boca entera...

—¿Podrías irte? Ahora.

—Pregúntame qué hago aquí —quería quedarse, de verdad lo quería.

—Bien, tu ganas. Qué mierda. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu hermano Albus me hizo una apuesta.

—¿A que vinieras al bar cabeza de puerco? —lo dijo realmente sorprendida. Albus solía hacer las apuestas más difíciles y molestas de todas.

—A que lograras decirme algo.

Ahora era el turno de ella para mostrarse escéptica, y sentirse tan extraña como lo hizo él en todo momento. ¿Decirle algo de qué?

—Decirte algo... —una sonrisa burlona la hacía pasar de verse como un cordero a una leona— ¿A qué mierda te refieres, Malfoy?

—Al hecho de por qué no aceptaste ninguna cita. Quiere saber si James ha vuelto amenazarte con moler a palos a quien se te acercara, para así defenderte. El Scamander se hace su amigo para salir contigo, ya sabes, y a Albus le cae bien así que por fin aceptó a alguien para ti.

—James no tiene nada que ver —su sonrisa desapareció. Descendió su mirada—. Es más, creo que si el hubiese estado todo sería mejor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —detrás de esas palabras que ella había dicho, estaba el secreto a todo. Scorpius lo asimiló con rapidez—. ¿A qué te referías con lo de cuernos?

—Ya está, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar —lo miró de sopetón—, y menos contigo.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de darse vuelta e irse. Después de todo, la apuesta con Albus le importaba un comino. No iba a dejar que Lily lo tratara mal, porque estaba siendo sincera cuando decía las cosas, no divertida, y eso no le gustaba ni un poco. Pero hubo algo en la mirada de Lily cuando comenzaron de hablar del tema que no le gustó. Hubo menos brillo, menos calidez... Hubo menos Lily. La miró con atención, más allá de lo físico. Lily estaba lastimada, herida, y como hacían los perros buscaba un lugar para lamerse esas heridas y que nadie las viera. Lily, comprendió Scorpius, fue lastimada.

—¿Quién fue?

—Fuera Malfoy.

—¿Quién fue? Y dímelo ya.

—No te diré nada, vete.

Scorpius la agarró del hombro, obligando a la pelirroja a mirarlo. Los ojos de Scorpius eran el más perfecto gris de la tormenta. Lily tragó saliva, genuinamente sorprendida, él estaba enojado. Y estaba enojado porque le importaba, le importaba saber quién la había lastimado. Y no para decírselo a Albus.

—Dime quién fue —no la soltó. En realidad, ni siquiera se movió.

—Scorpius yo no... —pero se calló al ver la mirada desafiante— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Siempre me has molestado, lo que esta persona hizo es básicamente lo mismo. Ya está.

—¿Quién fue?

—¿Eres sordo o te has trabado? —gritó, enfurecida por el asalto del rubio.

—¿¡Quién fue!?

La agarró de ambos hombros y la colocó a centímetros de su rostro. A Lily dejó de importarle el asunto secreto, que le daba vueltas la cabeza y le carcomía, para meterse de lleno en ese rostro aristócrata que destilaba cólera. Las fosas nasales de Scorpius se abrían y cerraban, su mandíbula estaba dura y sus ojos comenzaron a recorrerle cada parte de su rostro en busca de la verdad.

—Scorpius, me lastimas —pero no la soltó. Se removió, incómoda, pero la fuerza ejercida sobre sus hombros, que no era más que la ejercida por los ojos grises, no disminuyó—. No puedo decírtelo...

—No quieres, que es distinto. Dímelo, ya.

—No puedo...

El rubio la miró atentamente a la boca cuando dijo esas palabras, en un susurro casi inaudible. Y entonces, como cuando una bludger te golpea con todo, lo comprendió. Lily no era más virgen.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —dientes apretados y el tono de la voz exclamaban a todo pulmón que no dijera que sí. Pero que tampoco mintiera.

Las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron, casi al mismo tiempo que las imágenes de ese momento pasaban en su cabeza. Y luego, las otras imágenes: él ignorándola, él hablando con otras, él saludándola a secas. Él, siendo lo que no había prometido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que, para su suerte o desgracia, cayeron muy pronto hacia abajo.

La ira de Scorpius dejó de crecer en el momento preciso.

—No llores Lily —se sintió desesperado al ver que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Bajo sus manos posadas en los hombros de la pelirroja sintió el temblor de su pequeño cuerpo—. No, no, Lily, no llores. No llores.

La abrazó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos tuvieron tiempo a asimilarlo. Simplemente el cuerpo de él chocó con el de ella, con lo más parecido a la desesperación, y la mantuvo así. La cabeza de Lily se guió de manera instantánea a la curvatura del cuello y el hombro de él. Y quiso llorar, pero no se lo permitió. No lo hizo porque, por fin, encontró eso que tanto buscó para no sentirse mal.

—Ya no llores —le susurró, de una manera que jamás creyó escucharía de Scorpius Malfoy dirigirse a ella. La mano del rubio, Lily pudo sentirla, grande y caliente se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándola con movimientos dulces. Su mano vibraba—. No llores por favor.

—No se lo digas a Albus, ni a nadie Scorpius. Por favor.

Lo llamó Scorpius otra vez, y se sentía tan pero tan bien que una sonrisa pequeña cruzó por sus labios.

—Perderé una apuesta por tu culpa, pero está bien.

Lily sonrió, escondida en su pecho, pero él lo sintió.

—Gracias.

Un pequeño silencio de unos pequeños segundos se formó entre ambos. Scorpius cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Lily. Olía muy bien. No estaban más en ese espantoso lugar. Estaban en un muy buen lugar.

—Ayudaré a la fama de ese estúpido cupido y no dejaré que te vean sola en San Valentín. Pensarán que ese bebé hizo mal su trabajo.

Lily levantó su cabeza de su escondite, el mejor escondite, y lo miró reprimiendo sentimientos que la hacían sentirse extraña y revuelta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos a Hogsmeade Lily. Y que te vean con el chico más apuesto de Hogwarts.

—¿Y dónde está ese chico? —preguntó, divertida, alzando una ceja y mirando hacia todos lados.

—Buen chiste.

—Tengo mejores —dijo, mirando hacia la puerta, viéndose saliendo por ahí con Scorpius.


End file.
